what happens happens
by evill twin of bella
Summary: What happenes when Bellas boss talkes he into keeping her son for the rest off the school year. What happenes when her son goes to the same college as her
1. I hate not having spellcheck

**This is just one of my few ideas that i loved. as an author you dont always love the things you write and most of those ideas end up in the bottom of a wast basket......So enjoy the idea i loved**

As I drove toward work my phone rang an all too frequent ring tone that i had set to warn me that alice was indeed calling. I decided I would le it ring seeing as how it was most likely about something her wonderfull boyfriend had, reminding me of my non-existant love life.

I pulled into my usual spot in front of the book store that I work at. My phone went off again so I decided to answer it this once.

"What do you want Alice I am just about to go into work!" I was mad. It was the forth time this week that she has done this.

" Well Bella if you would answer the phone the first time I call you would not be at work, and we would have had time to talk about your mom comming in from Arizona next week!" she yelled through the phone.

"What are you talking about she is comming this week?" I had already talked to my mom this morning, but aperently I forgot to tell Alice of the change in plans,

" What! Why was i not informed of this?"

" It must have just skipped my mind." I clamed nonchalantly knowing that that was not going to fly but I had to get into work or Elizabeth was going to kill me. " look I have to let you go we can talk when i get home from work but untill then i have a job i ned to be at right now." and with that I hung up and stepped out of my rusty beat up old chevie.

Once inside I got the look from Angela that said I was still good as far as being on time. One minut more and I would have been in the back room staking books all day like I had four other times this week on the count of Alice. No today Lauren was late and I was out of the back room manning the checkout counter. Angela was in-charge of the coffee stand today and the store was paced with all sorts of college kids buying books for school ar getting coffee to stay awake during school.

I myself have been in that position many times this year. As a college student you dont really have time for all those parties that are trown which is why most students come to get coffee in the mornings. Because they stayed to late at a party and the worlds bigest hangovers. I however stay up way to late studying seeing as how I am a pre-med student. I want to be a surgean, it has been my dream since I was young.

Alice, my overly excited friend is the reason for this. Well more like her dad Carlisile is the reason for this. He made me want to do this and all through middle school and high school he game me medical books to read. I was the kid he always dreamed of when he wanted to have kids. one who would follow in his foot steps. Only i was not his chiled and my dad pointed that out to him on a regular basis.

My dad Charlie got alittle mad when i told him what i was gong to school to be. He felt that I was betraying him as a daughter and not following his foot steps and becoming a cop. But I was never one for guns. My brother Emmett joined the Ary straight out of Highschool when he came home he joing the police squad in portland. My dad was so proud of him and so md at me when all I wanted to do was save lives.

But here I sit doing homework at the store where I worked to pacialy pay for school. Carlisile pays half, that all started when dad refused to pay for the tuition of portland state. I insistedIi worked for the other half and Carlisile was okay with it seeing as how I told him that I would respect the education I recived more if I payed for some of it.

Alice never had a problem with me being her dads favorite. She is an only chiled and was spoiled by her mother when she was young and decided fastion was her thing. Since Carlisile had me to look forward to he had no problem with it

When we started school here I got this job out of pure guilty pleasure. I love to read and decided to take one engish class so that one day I could write my one medical book just like Carlisile. I have been working here since and it has been three years.

Elizabeth has never fired knows I'm a good worker and aside frome Angela I am the only sain one who works in this place. The only other people who dont get fired are not college kids, other than that it is some one new every week.

" Bella may I see you i my office for one momment dear?" Elizabet asked in her, this is not a question this is a '_I want you in my office now, not three minuts later'_ voice that she normaly uses on other people but not normaly on me.

As I stepped into her small office I noticed a young man who looked strangely like her sitting of to the side of the room, waring a crooked grin on his face.

" Have a seat Bella and stop looking like I am going to fire you. If I did I wuld loose Angela to and then I would go insane." we both laughed and sat down.

"Bwlla this is my son Edward, he is going to be working with us for no untill he payes off the damage that hecaused to his dorm when he through his wild little when I say little I dont really mean that it was little or else there would not be so much damage done" Elizabeth Yelled at her son.

" I was wondering if you will babysit him at work so that he does his job right. You know teach him how to stack the books tag the books, run the coffee grinder, and espreso machien." I nodded my head knowing that this was not really a question more like she was telling me what my new job was going to be till he got the hang of it.

"Also, Bella i know this is alot to ask but I know you and Alice Have that three room apartment and I was wondering if starting next week Edward could move in with you two. I know it will be odd and all but His father and i dont have room at our house anymore since we now house studendts and all the rooms are full. He will help pay rent and everything." She looked at me with pleeding eyes.

"Umm I will have to ask Alice about that and if she says yes then it will have to wait because my mother is flying in for the weekend." I stated and with that she sent us out of the office and I was left with a really hot man in front of her office with me.


	2. I have spell check!

**Hey every one, so I know have a program that checks spelling and grammatical errors and I owe it all to my daddy! Enjoy the story!**

_BPOV_

As we stood outside of Elizabeth's office I was pondering what to say to him. I have never really been a people person and I didn't really want to start now, but I had no choice and this was now my job, plus starting next week he would be staying with Alice and I.

I already knew she would say yes seeing as how we had been looking for a new room mate and I knew she would jump right on the wagon as it came around.

" So you are the infamous Bella that I have heard so much about! And I must say mike has had a good judgment in women for the first time in his life." He stated as a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"Oh and what might I ask has this mike said about me?" I was mad, I don't need cocky college boys talking about me behind my back. It is bad enough that I don't even know the guy!

" Well he may have mentioned that you were quite the looker, and that if you to were ever alone he wasn't shore he could keep his hands off of you." He was still smiling for now apparent reason.

"Okay that is slightly creepy and I no longer wish to meet this kid." The fact that some one would say that about me is what shocked me. I am a plan Jane and no where close to being pretty.

" Well he is sorta in our class, Bella and he happens to be my lab partner in chemistry." He laughed and shook his head.

"Wait a minute you are in my classes?" I was shocked I had never met him before , but then again I hardly paid attention to any of the people in my class except Jacob my lab partner and one of my best friends.

"Yes Bella I am in you class, if you would look up from your books every once in a while you would see that I sit in the back row at the top of the room." Okay now I feel dumb how could I not remember the name. Masen,Edward Masen. His father Edward Masen senior was one of the best surgeons in the world

"So you are the Dead beat who I am going to have to put up with?"I shook my head. This was going to be loads of fun....NOT! How in the world am I suppose to be the best, when the best's son was living with me!

"So why don't I get you started on your job. This is a book store/ cafe shop so of course you will be doing stuff with books and coffee and pastry that we seal." I laughed any person could put that to gather."I am going to start by showing you how to stock the books and then you can unload the new shipment."

After I had sowed Edward what to do I went back to manning the register till it was time to go home.

"Hey Bella, I'll see you in class tomorrow right?" He was smiling.

"Yes Edward you will, And I will call your mom when I know if it is okay if you move in." he smiled again as I climbed into my new truck(my old chevi died last week). I shook my head as I pulled out of my spot. Why Edward Masen?

**Okay so tell me what y'all think about not having to tell me I misspelled things? Thanks for reading and I love you all!**


End file.
